Software application and development environments based on business objects are known to provide for ease of development and use of related software applications. Specifically, for example, business objects may be used to encapsulate defined attributes, values, and associated data, as well as related logic and/or associated behaviors. Thus, a business object may correspond to, or represent, a specific technical, semantic, and/or tangible entity which is known to have certain properties and capabilities, and may interact with other business objects representing corresponding entities, to thereby collectively provide a desired functionality. Due to their modular properties and other known aspects, business objects may enable fast, convenient development of highly customized software applications, which are therefore straightforward for a developer to implement, and likely to fulfill the needs and requirements of consumers or other users thereof.
Meanwhile, web services generally refer to software applications which are available over a computer network, e.g., the public internet, and which are exposed for interaction with other applications (e.g., other web services), using one or more known and defined techniques and associated protocols for conducting such interactions. Web services thus represent a large number, and wide variety, of network-available software applications, many or most of which are associated with a particular provider or other context (e.g., associated with a particular website).
Generally speaking, business object based environments may not be compatible with, e.g., may not interact directly with, available web services. It is possible to manually construct software elements which enable compatibility/communication between a given web service and a particular business object, or to otherwise manually enable the use of some or all functionality of a particular web service within a business object based environment. However, efforts required in this regard may be time-consuming and resource-intensive. As a result, it may be difficult for developers and other users of a business object based environment to make use of available web services.